


Heat in the Kitchen

by Candlehearts



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlehearts/pseuds/Candlehearts
Summary: Boston Lobster doesn't like feeling hot. Or jealous. He gets into a habit of undressing when this happens...(Based on his character desc. in the wikia)





	Heat in the Kitchen

“Please sit anywhere you like! I’ll have your order momentarily!” 

The flushed and cheerful voice of Boston Lobster’s master rang like a bell throughout the restaurant. She was buzzing around like a bee, taking orders, helping Hawthorne with food preparation, and giving gentle directions to the other Food Souls. It had been rather peaceful in Gloriville, so they had started focusing more on attending the restaurant rather than fighting.   
Due to this, Boston was tasked with helping around with labor at the restaurant. Lifting heavy things, cooking, gathering materials from the forest nearby, and so on. Currently, Boston was glaring from the kitchen into the dining area, sweating through his long-sleeved overcoat. Utterly miserable. 

The object of his glare was a customer who was taking exasperatingly long with his order. Master Attendant had to give Popcorn, the second waiter, a break as he had exhausted himself and nearly fainted – she was always too kind, even when she was visibly exhausted herself. 

“Shogayaki and a side of boiled lettuce. Will that be all, sir?” 

“Actually, if I could ask for you to possible join me?” Boston’s red eyes snapped from the bread he was pulling out of the oven to settle on the customer again. A single bead of sweat dripped down his neck annoyingly, followed by several more. His body burned like the rage in his stomach, slowly boiling. 

Master Attendant laughed nervously, waving a delicate hand in the air, physically stepping back. Once again, she asked, “Is… will that complete your order, sir?” 

The customer reached out a hand to grab hers, once again asking Master Attendant to join him at his table. The hot, fresh-out-of-the-oven bread slammed on a counter, Boston ripped off his apron and mittens, storming into the dining area at a fast pace. A few customers remained, as it was just after the dinner rush – those who remained glanced up from their meals in interest. It was rare to see Boston out in the public dining hall, as he didn’t much care for the chatter and noise.   
It’s because I’m fucking boiling in that kitchen. He hissed ruefully, refusing to acknowledge his true reason for rushing to her side.

“Master Attendant,” His voice was dark as he towered over both his master and the customer by several strides. His teeth grit, sweat running down his neck and chest, “We need your help in the kitchen.”   
With that, his hand encircled her wrist – the one the customer had held – and he pulled her into the kitchen where Hawthorne Ball was nervously cutting vegetables. Boston scared her deeply, but he was kind enough around her when they worked together. However, even the innocent girl could see he was very close to his limits. 

“Here, this customer’s order.” Boston threw Hawthorne the notebook his master had taken orders from, not stopping to even glance at her. His eyes were narrowed, seeing red, and he was just so hot he couldn’t stand to be in that kitchen for one moment longer and the customer had touched his master – 

“Boston! I’m not done working –“ 

Her voice was strained – she had dropped her cheerful façade. A glance at her made his stomach burn with rage even more: his master had exhausted herself, picking up more work than she could take on. Her eyes were sleepy and baggy, skin that was normally perky and flushed was sallow. 

“Shut up,” He found himself growling back, barreling through past the store-rooms and into the residential area of the back of the restaurant. No one was here, save for a resting Popcorn who was probably still asleep.   
Sweat was still pouring down his flushed skin. It felt like he was drowning in it, and the flush wouldn’t leave his body. He hated it, absolutely hated it – 

“Where are you…taking me?” 

The white-haired man had let go of her hand when they reached his room – that he blindly ran to, without thought – and slammed the door behind them. His chest heaving, Boston looked on his master with painfully smoldering eyes. She was smaller than him, but mostly everyone was. She was fidgeting with her hands, a nervous habit, a look of concern on her face. Concern for him. He had never met anyone before she summoned him that would look on his face that way – kindness, concern, caring. He absolutely despised it at first. Now… he didn’t know how it made him feel. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but Boston let out a groan to break the silence. He was tugging his shirt open, undoing the clasps impatiently, the garment all but stuck to his body like a second skin. As he ripped the long-sleeved prison off unceremoniously, Master Attendant covered her eyes, letting out an embarrassed cry. 

“B-Boston!! Please let me turn around before you… you…” 

He was still boiling. Taking off his shirt hadn’t helped – sweat still glistened on his body. Rage still coiled in his stomach as he thought about that man touching his master, smiling at her, as if he had some sort of relationship with her already, as if he had the right –

He grasped her wrists firmly, pulling them free from her face, pushing her back against his door with a soft thump. Look at me, he thought sinfully. His master made a soft gasp, a deep flush spreading across her face at the proximity. He could feel her warm breath on his skin, only exacerbating his problem. His head was spinning with the heat – how he hated this feeling, he felt tense and angry and pent up, and his master was under his grasp looking at him with those eyes- 

“Only I can touch you,” His voice was deep and strained, eyes wandering over her form. A button had come loose from her collared shirt, exposing her neck and collar bone. He had often looked at her this way, intimately, but had never acted on these desires. It was true that he protected her in battle and from any danger, but never had he felt this heat coiled in his body, this jealousy.

He released one of her wrists, only to wander his hand down her forearm, to her shoulder, then collar bone. He could hear his master swallow audibly, lips parting as if to say something. His skin was so hot, his touch almost burning. A warm hand traveled up her neck, jaw, lips… Her lips were cherry red and smooth, bitten nervously, another habit. They parted, and she whispered his name, and his restraint was broken.

He tilted her head back, crashing his lips on hers. His flames raged higher, threatening to consume him whole. To his immense pleasure, she pressed back, her mouth responding to his in kind. Boston pulled his master closer, their kiss rapidly becoming sloppy and desperate. His free hand wandered to the tie of her apron, un-knotting the garment and tossing it to the floor. They broke to breathe, both panting and flushed. 

Boston ran his tongue along his lips, not satisfied yet. He grasped his master by her waist, spinning her and pinning her body on his plush bed. Her cry of surprise was to his immense satisfaction as he found himself smirking in delight. He was mounted on her frame, not attempting to hide his hard member as it pressed against her. His head spun with desire, fervently unbuttoning her blouse, giving up and ripping it apart, buttons flying. 

His master – his only – took him by surprise with her boldness as she undid his pants while wriggling free of her own loose skirt, cheeks flushed a delicious red. The pair undressed in a flurry, barely breaking kisses to breathe in between.  
Boston stopped to gaze at her, skin aglow in the moonlight streaming from his window. His own body was lithe and glinted with sweat, almost seeming to shine. He bent to tease her nipples with his warm mouth, eliciting a loud, lewd sound from his master. He continued to bite, lick, and tease her breasts and neck as she squirmed beneath him, writhing in pleasure. Boston was reaching his breaking point, the sounds his master made too musical to bear. 

A warm hand wandered back, palming her inner thigh, caressing the soft skin teasingly. His master whined, pouting, “Stop teasing…! Boston, please –“ 

Her begging ignited his flames, filling his whole being. Anything for her. 

He delved into her, an immensely lewd, wet sound filling the room as his fingers thrust into her rhythmically. His master arched into his touch, hips shaking with each ministration. His cock twitched as he watched her breasts bounce gently with her movements, her lewd moans driving him mad. 

His fingers withdrew from her dripping vagina, quickly replaced by his cock. His heat rubbing against her made her head spin, and she lifted her hips to grind against the head. 

“Master, you’re being very naughty.” His voice was a growl. 

“You’re teasing me too much… I can’t take it-“ 

Boston scoffed, only continuing to tease her entrance with the head. “I’ve had to restrain myself every time I saw you – after a bath, chatting with customers, going somewhere I can’t see you, with the others…” He licked his lips, relishing how red her face was turning. “I’m the one who couldn’t take it. You’re my master, and only mine.” 

His throbbing, warm cock finally thrust into her entrance, eliciting a loud cry from his master. He had gone in all the way easily, his cock stuffed deep into her. Many nights were spent imagining this scenario, which only made the anticipation of this moment that much more satisfying. 

Boston started moving his hips after taking a moment to make sure she was fine. More sweat was running down his back, the heat in his body reaching a peak. Boston, however, cared not about this. Her vagina was squeezing his cock deliciously with every thrust, a lewd moan spilling out of her parted lips. He was finally able to claim her – his master. Only he could see her like this, disheveled and bare, legs splayed, the pinkness of her private places laid out for his eyes only. 

“Ha…” His master tilted her head back, moving her hips with him. His pace was rhythmic but not fast nor too hard, he didn’t want to hurt her – 

“Harder, Boston…!” 

His lips parted, then twisted into a slightly evil smirk. “Gladly, my master.” His cock thrust faster, deeply. The look on her face was the lewdest he had ever seen, and he wished he could burn it into his memory forever. Her eyes were glazed over with lust, breasts bouncing with every thrust. He gripped her soft thighs roughly, pounding into her with ferocity. My master. She’s mine, absolutely mine. 

His master grasped the sheets tightly, squirming. “I’m… coming…!” Her voice was so deliciously strained and sweet, Boston had to smother her cries with his lips. Her vagina squeezed his cock so tightly as she rode her own orgasm that he came soon after, moaning against her lips as that heated coil in his body finally was able to find release. 

Boston looked down at Master Attendant, a content smile playing on his lips as he watched her breathing calm. She smiled back at him sleepily, reaching up to kiss him tenderly, soft hands stroking his broad shoulders. She marveled at how intensely beautiful he was, what fiery passion he had. His protectiveness made her blush more times than she could count, and she had thought he never noticed until tonight. Boston held her tightly, planting firm kisses on her the dip between her shoulder and neck. 

As they both broke to clean up their various clothing off the floor and clean themselves in content silence, Boston mused how he would never have to put up with that awful heat of jealously ever again – his master was truly only his.

**Author's Note:**

> [ I'm real sorry this is so rushed i just... had this idea and IMMEDIATELY wrote it out within one hour. I love this game so much and I have sinned, sorry i love possibly worst boy???
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ]


End file.
